Battle of love
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: cussing. This story begins after the royal cup battle. They keep in battles to earn money for the parts Doc got, they get a new pilot with a brand new zoid n all hell breaks loose. I getting bad language in here. R
1. The new pilot and zoid

**__**

Battle of love.

By

Raven

Chapter 1: The new pilot and zoid.

The story begins with the Blitz team getting ready for another battle. They have already won the battle cup and are going into battles just to win prize money to finish paying off the parts Doc had charged up. They had a new crewmember and they wanted to test their skills in a real zoid match.

"What exactly kind of zoid does this new pilot of yours have Dad?" Leena asked excitedly. "What kind of fire power does it have?"

"I think it was called a HellDiver." (Yes everyone. I brought back my helldiver from my Be Yourself zoid story.) Doc replied. "It was supposed to be a new model of zoid."

"How could someone get a new model of zoid?" Brad asked from his coffee cup. "And when do we get to meet this new member and see the zoid? And who are we up against anyway?"

"The champ team." Jaime chimed in. "He promised a load of prize money if we win. But if we lose we have to give him…"

"Give him what Jaime?" Leena asked curiously. "And where's Bit?"

"Umm. I think Bit's with the Liger right now." Doc asked. "And we promised him…" The phone started to ring and Doc went over and picked it up. "Hello? Oh hello Harry, no, no our new crewmember isn't here yet, the battle will start when they show up. Yes I know. You get a date if you win, yes I know. Goodbye Harry."

"What was that about Doc?" Said a familiar voice. "What did the champ want this time?"

"Oh Bit." Doc replied. "It's about time. Where's our new member?"

"Huh?" Bit replied. "Oh. They're here. And…"

"I heard he was supposed to be a great pilot." Brad finally said. "So where is he Bit?"

"Well downstairs." Bit said. "But our pilot isn't a…"

"Come on everybody." Leena yelled. "Let's go see him and his zoid."

"You got it!" Everyone but Bit said. "Guys." Bit yelled. "Hold up. Or slow down. Or something."

Everyone ran down to the hanger to see this new zoid. When they got there everyone stopped and stared. This zoid was one they had never seen before. "It looks like a lightning Saix." Leena finally said. "But it also looks like a Hell Cat, and it has wings."

"So where's this mystery pilot?" Brad said. "I wanna see the man who's able to pilot this thing."

"I'm the pilot guy." Someone said from inside the HellDiver. "You can stop drooling now, it isn't that spectacular."

"The parts on this are very hard to come by." Doc finally choked out. "Let alone that shot cannon had to cost a fortune. I only have one thing to say."

"What's that Doc?" Bit asked. "Who's the pilot?"

The Doc looked like a child in a candy store. His eyes were as big as golf balls and he was drooling like he just saw a pretty girl. "I want one of those zoids!"

(Anime Fall) "Doc!" Brad screamed. "This zoid is now part of our group. Just get a model."

"Yeah." Jaime said. "That should keep him busy. Hey kid. Come out of the zoid so we can see our new pilot."

The cockpit opened but they still couldn't see the pilot. "For one thing kid. I'm no kid." The pilot stood up and jumped out of the zoid and walked up to the group. "And never call me kid again."

"You're a…" Brad choked out getting a sweat drop. "You're a girl! Bit. You could have told us our new pilot was a trigger happy little girl!"

"I tried to tell you." He exclaimed. "But none of you would listen to me."

"Maybe next time you should pay attention to the blonde boy." She said mocking them. "Hey Doc. Hands off the cockpit."

"But it's so cool." He responded sadly. "Can I please just look through it? Or maybe get some manufactured parts, or something?"

"You have got to be joking." She spat out. "Manufactured parts on a hand made zoid. Are you nuts?"

"Hand made?" Leena asked curiously. "You made this zoid?"

"Of course." She replied. "Well, my brother, daddy, and me all did. Pops would find out what components we needed. Tony would go and find them. Than I would figure out what went where than we would put it together. After a few years we finally created the HellDiver using components from a lighting saix and a hellcat. And using some old information on an old zoid called a helltiger.

"Hey Jaime." Doc yelled. "You think there is a way to make a model of this zoid?"

"Ahh come on Doc." Jaime hollered. "Don't you have enough zoid models already?"

"Hey, can we knock off the chit chat." Brad exclaimed still staring at the new girl. "We have a zoid match in an hour, let's go. And what is your name girl?"

"Tatany. Tatany Pearl." She said. "And where are we going?"

"Pearl?" Leena mocked. "Your last name is Pearl?

"Yeah." She snapped. "What's your problem with it?"

"You don't look like a pearl." She mocked some more. "Look at you. Jeans and a tank top. Why aren't you wearing a skirt like a normal girl?"

"Hey Bit?" Tatany turned to him. He turned around and gave her a weird look. "Is this the cookie freak?"

"Cookie freak!" Leena screamed. "BIT CLOUD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She turned to him with a distorted face noticing he was giving her a slight smile trying to hide the bulge in his cheeks. "IS THAT ONE OF MY COOKIES?"

"Ahhh." Bit wailed out. "Someone help me!"

"Get back here Bit!" She screamed while chasing him all over the hanger. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Can this wait till after the zoid battle?" Jaime asked cautiously trying not to get on the bad side of Leena. Tatany was literally rolling on the ground laughing as hard as possible. "Ah come on you guys. We have a three on three battle in less than an hour."

"All right." Tatany said rising still snickering. "Come on chick. Let the poor man go. I'll help yah kill him when we get back. Leena glanced at her getting a good look at the new pilot. She had long blonde hair with purple streaks throughout it. She was a bit taller than Leena and very sturdy. "What are you looking at?"

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Leena asked. "Did an accident happen or what? I have never seen one dark blue eye and one ice blue eye before."

"Let's leave me out of this conversation." She replied. "We have a battle to get ready for."

"Leena my love!" Someone said from behind. "I can't wait for our next match. I can't wait to win and take you on a perfect romantic date."

"Oh no." Leena said smugly. "What are you doing here? And who's that?"


	2. The battle occurs

Chapter 2: The battle occurs.

"This is my twin brother Larry." (Ahhh, Harry, Larry, and Mary, scary.) Harry said calmly. "He's down to help me defeat Bit so I can take you on a date Leena my love."

"Your love?" Tatany asked weirdly. "Which one is your lover boy?"

"What are you talking about!" Leena screamed. "I don't love either one of them!"

"I think we better leave Harry." Larry said slightly. "We have a battle to win. And can I add one more catch to if we win?"

"Oh god!" Leena hollered while shifting her death-piercing glare from Harry to Larry. "What now?"

"If we do win." He started. "And we will, Harry will take you Miss Leena, but I want the other girl."

"Huh?" Tatany said raising her head. She had ignored more than half the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"You got yourself a deal!" Doc chimed in. "If we win, you'll give us triple the prize money offered earlier though. But if you win the girls are yours for one night."

"WHAT?!" Both girls scream. "BIT! YOU BETTER NOT MAKE US LOSE!"

"Uhhh." Bit said cautiously. "Uhh. Hey." Bit said as he stood up straight. "You are talking to Bit Cloud. The best zoid pilot around. Remember?"

"You?" Tatany asked. "Best pilot? I'm gonna prove you wrong on that note. Let's mobilize. I want to kick these guy's asses."

"That's a mouth." Leena said as she looked from Bit to Tatany. "Who taught you how to speak?"

"My pops." Tatany said as she ran to her zoid. "Now come on. We have a battle to win."

"I'm with yah there." Bit yelled as he jumped into the Liger zero. "Set us up to go Doc."

"All right. Ready to mobilize?"

"Brad here. Ready to mobilize." The command wolf mobilized and shot out onto the battlefield. "Tatany here. HellDiver, ready to fight." The HellDiver shot out and landed gracefully, soon followed by the liger zero. "So Harry? What new zoids have you got for us to tear apart today?" Bit asked as Harry popped up on the vid screen.

"Looks like three dark horns." Tatany replied. "You have all that money and all you ca buy is dark horns?"

"With heavy ammo." Larry said as he pooped up on her vid screen. "Hello you…"

"Hey look." Tatany said as she pointed off in the distance. "It's the judge. Get ready for a good fight boys. You're going to need money for the hospital bill your going to get."

"Tatany." Brad hollered as he listened to her. "You are a really bitchy."

"What?" Tatany said as a sad look crossed her face. "Are you telling me to be nice?"

"Oh hell no." Brad replied as he waited to hear the judge's command. "But you are going to make a perfect pilot." He looked away from the vid screen and whispered 'And an even better girl for some lucky guy.'

"Did you say something Brad?" Bit asked as he was listening to the conversation as well. 

"Huh?" Brad said with a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. "Oh no. Just waiting for the judge."

"Battle mode 0998. Area scanned. Battle setup. Ready. Fight." The judge bellowed and all six zoids went at it. Benjamin was piloting the smallest dark horn and was a prefect target for personal points, so Brad had a little bit of fun. Tatany had already blasted Larry's dark horn off of the field, and Bit and liger were purposely making Harry's head spin by playing tricks of "Catch us if you can.' "BIT!" Brad yelled through the com. Link. "Finish him off!" 

"No kidding." Tatany said as she opened the wings of her zoids and threw on the booster and stopped in mid air above Harry and Bit. "If you don't finish this now, I'll finish it for you."

"I love that zoid!" Doc screamed as he watched the battle. "It can fly, just like the Rainos."

"Give me a break Doc." Jaime said as he rubbed his temples. "You do know your screaming in my ear. That does kinda hurt."

Bit turned to Harry and charged at him. "STRIKE LAZOR CLAW!" He screamed as he hit the dark horn taking it out.

"The battle is over." The judge replied. "The battle is over. The winner is…The blitz team."

"Hey doc." Tatany chimed in. Her brightly smiling face appearing on the vid screen. "So how much do I get paid?"

"We'll talk about that later." Doc replied scratching his head. "Come on in so we can settle a price with Harry." Everyone came inside the hover cargo, including the badly beaten Harry and Larry. "So how much was it again Harry?" Brad asked as he watched Tatany bound into the room than stop on a dime.

"Didn't he promise triple the prize money?" Leena asked as her face got a streak of confusion. But it disappeared just as fast as it came. "Oh no, wait. Oh my, oh me. Harry dear. You promised us ten times the normal amount, didn't you sweetie?"

"I," He stuttered. "I did?"

"Of course Harry." Leena answered back. "You said you would pay us that much so I could get a new zoid." She gave him a big smile and a wink. He blushed and nodded.

Tatany's face was one of complete shock when she saw this whole thing unfold. "Oh me, oh my, she sure knows how to hold a guy under her thumb, doesn't she Bit?"

"You could take a few lessons." Leena said as she leaned her head on Tatany's shoulder. "You could probably get that Larry guy to stop staring at you."

"That guy just creeps me out." Jaime said as he was kinda standing next to the two girls, doing a little bit of eavesdropping. "What do you think you should do Tatany?"

"Oh gee Jaime," She started. "I don't know, maybe I should just walk up to Brad or Bit and kiss them. What do you think."

"Oh really." Leena said as she straightened up and walked in front of her. Her red hair looking like bright burning fire in the iridescent lighting. "Actually. I think you should. I would love to see his face."

Tatany got the biggest smirk on her face and giggled hysterically. "Oh Brad." She called as she skipped over to him. "Yeah Tat…" He was abruptly cut off as she snaked a hand behind his head, tangling her limber fingers in long hair, and pressed her lips against his. His breath caught in his throat and he felt her lips form a small grin. He scanned the room, looking for who was noticing this, and saw Larry's mouth gaping wide open, his hands stretched out ready to grab Tatany. 'That's it!' He thought. 'She just wanted him off her case. Well. I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along. He started to kiss her back and kept peeking glances at Larry.

"Ok you two." Larry finally choked out as he grabbed Tatany's hand and pulled her away. "Hands off my girl."

"Who's your girl Larry?" Tatany asked blindly looking around, a smirk playing her face. "All I see is you and… What is that? Is. Is that your ego?"

Tatany released herself from his grip and grabbed Brad's hand and ran out of the room, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. "Tatany." Larry called after her. "Where are you going?"

Tatany pain no head and kept running till the reached an empty room. Tatany pressed her back up against a wall, took a glance at Brad's shocked face, and just couldn't hold it back any longer, she grabbed her sides and started to laugh hysterically. "God that was good!" She cried out between laughs. "Did you see his face?"

"I saw it. But why exactly was it me you had to kiss. Now I'm going to be getting e-mails galore telling me to stay away from his girl."

"Ahh, poor baby. Tell yah what. I'll tell Larry, or was it Harry?"

"Larry. Harry's the one after Leena."

"Ok Larry. I'll tell him I'm not with you and we can go back to the lives we had before the kiss."

"You sure? That kiss was kinda tantalizing."

"Don't push your luck hunter. You met me today and you called me a trigger happy little girl. Or do you not remember that?"

Brad looked around the room they were in for a bit and noticed they had made their way into Leena's room. "This is to good to be true."

"What is Brad?"

"This is Leena's room. And if I'm right. She holds a diary in here somewhere."

"Oh no buddy." Tatany said grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards her. "You are not going prying through her stuff." She finally noticed she yanked a little to hard and pulled Brad right into her. If anyone saw them right now, it would look as though the dark blonde mercenary had the new ashen blonde pilot pinned to the wall. Brad was at least half a head taller than she was so he had to look down. He found that they were still holding hands and he quickly let go. "Uhh Brad?"

"Yeah?" He asked, quickly snapping himself back to reality.

"Can you get your hip off of me please? That kinda hurts."

TBC

Rain) Hahahaha I left off at a good part did I not.

Bit) So when do we meet this Toby and pops?

Rain) sometime soon. But someone else comes into view before they do. Well, me no own zoids. Catch yah later. (PS) I own Tatany, the helldiver, Toby, and pops. Oh yeah, and of course, the complete dolt Larry.


	3. Are you with him?

Chapter 3: Are you with him?

"Oh sorry Tatany. I didn't mean too." He looked at her and noticed a slight pink color coming to her cheeks. He leaned in a little to her face… "BIT CLOUD!!!! WHERE IS MY COOKIE!?"

"Uhh, isn't that Leena?" Tatany asked curiously.

'damn her' He thought as he pulled her off of the wall. "Come on, we better go save the cookie thief."

"Ahh, do we have too? Can't he just get brain damage and live with it?"

"Oh come on." He picked her and slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room listening to her yelling at him about that she can walk on her own and to put her down, but he was to busy admiring her ass. They finally made it to the kitchen where Leena was chasing Bit around with a frying pan, Bit running around hysterically laughing and flashing the big cookie than put it next to his mouth. "DON'T YOU DARE BIT CLOUD!" He licked his lips and took a bite. Leena fumed with anger and swung the frying pan at Bit's head. Only he ducked and she missed. But she still hit something and than heard a glass shattering scream.

"Uh oh." Leena spoke out as she dropped the pan and slowly backed away. Brad slowly put Tatany down, she stood up straight and faced Leena. Her face was beat red with anger and she was rubbing her butt vigorously. "You hit me!" She screamed as she snatched the pan up from the floor. "This is not something you should try to hit someone with."

Brad brought his hand up and grabbed her wrist. "Careful Tatany. She might turn her gunsniper on your zoid."

"You mean that heavy artillery thing in the hanger?"

"I tried to make it have the same weapons and fire power as the dibison, thank you very much." Said Leena as she walked up and placed an arm on Tatany's shoulder. "So what did you and Brad do?"

"What?!" Tatany shrieked. "We didn't do anything." Her face was a deep crimson and she was frowning. But her face lit up when she remembered what Brad had mentioned earlier. "But we ended up in your room Leena. And I love that diary."

"WHAT?!" Leena fumed. "You read my diary?!" She gave them dagger eyes than split for her room.

They watched her storm out of the room till Brad turned to Tatany with a smirk. "I guess that's what you call thinking on your toes."

"Exactly." She replied as she returned his smile. "Now come on, even you Bit. Where can I find some ice? She really hit me hard."

"IS THAT MY NEW FRYING PAN?!" They heard someone scream from behind them. When they turned around they came face to face with Jaime. "What happened to my new pan?"

Bit started to chuckle as he looked from Tatany to Jaime, than at the bent frying pan. "Her ass is what happened to it."

"Did Leena miss her target?" A deep voice said from behind them again. When they turned around Tatany just about fell over. The man she saw was gorgeous. "Who'd she hit this time? Looks like you haven't suffered any damage at all Bit."

"Hey Leon." Brad said plainly. "When did you get back? And if you're here, would that mean Naomi's here too?"

"Of course she's here Brad." Leon answered. "Now might I ask who this is?"

Bit put his hands on Tatany's back and pushed her up to him. "This is our new pilot Tatany Pearl."

"Nice to meet you." Tatany said as she took Leon's now outstretched hand. "Now, who are you?"

Leon busted up laughing when he heard that. He looked down and saw Tatany's confused face and just laughed harder. "Hey Leon. I could hear you clear down the hall, what are you laughing at?" They heard Naomi's voice yell as loud as possible to drown out Leon's laughter. "Oh hey Naomi." Leon said as his laughter died down. "It's about time you left that Gustav."

"Who are you?" Tatany asked again. "I don't think I know you." Bit pulled her back next to him to get her out of Leon's face. "This is Doc's son Leon. Tatany meet Leon, Leon, Tatany."

"Nice to meet you Tatany." Leon replied after he finally stopped laughing. "Now might I ask who you are?"

"I the new pilot." She said as she curtsied. She stood back up and smiled at Leon. "I'm here to help Doc and the others to earn some money."

Brad walked up to her and playfully punched her arm than turned to face Naomi. "Leena missed you. I think it's good we have her here now, now she can do some girl talk when you're not around." He said as Naomi smirked.

"Are you with him?" Naomi asked as she walked up to Tatany, she flopped an arm down on her shoulder. Tatany was probably an inch shorter than Naomi or so. Tatany faced her with a questioning look on her face. "With him?" She asked cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"You have got to be joking." Leon screamed. "Do you know what it means to be with someone?"

"Hey guys, back off." Brad suddenly spoke. "If I'm right, she only grew up with a brother and father, right?"

Tatany's face went from confused too sad. She shook her head slightly and quickly left the room, with Naomi on her heels. "Hey Pearl, what's the problem?" She asked as she grabbed her shoulder.

"It's nothing Naomi. I just don't like people asking me who I grew up with ok." She said as she turned around and started waking again. "And I know what it means to 'be with someone.' I just never have." She stopped abruptly in the hallway and looked around. "Oops, I never asked Doc which room was mine."

"It's this one." She heard a cheery voice say. She turned to come face to face with none other than doc. She shrieked and fell backward, and landing on her rear. She let out a wail of pain when she hit the metal floor. "OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!" She hollered as she tried to stand back up. Leena came rushing out of her room to find out who screamed. When she saw Tatany rubbing her butt again her face went white. "Leena, I swear if you hit me with another frying pan I'll break your nose to match my tailbone."

"I broke you ass?!" Leena gasped as she took a step back. 

"Oh calm down Leena. I was angry and my mouth is an early riser while my….. Bit's brain sleeps in." She said with a quirky smile. She just noticed that Leon, Jaime, Brad, and Bit were standing behind her. She gave a slight smirk and walked into her room, motioning for Leena to follow. 

They stalked into the room and shut the door. "Sorry Tatany, I really didn't mean to hit you." Leena said, bracing herself for a good screaming.

"You like Naomi, don't you Leena?" Tatany said with a smirk. 

Leena looked up at her with huge, surprised eyes. "WHAT?!"

  
"You do. You like Naomi."

TBC

Rain) HAHAHAHA!!!!! ME SO EVIL! Sorry B/L lovers. I think that couple is just getting so old, and there are to many fics bout them. 

Kena) I agree.

Larry) Tatany. My love!

Tatany) Ewwww go away.

Rain.) I don't own zoids. But I do own this story. **Smiles** Catch yah in the next chapter.


	4. Is Naomi that way?

Chapter 4: Is Naomi that way?

Sorry for taking so long to get this one up, I've been kinda busy, but here it is, enjoy. And to Saturn Princess. You should have told me earlier to get another chap up on this, or at least have reviewed. I live off of reviews, those are what keep my stories going.

"What are you talking… How do you know…You really did read my diary, didn't you?"

"I didn't have too." Tatany said as she sat in a nearby chair. "It's written all over your face."

"Uh… What are you talking about Pearl?" Leena's face was turning pink. "I have no idea what you mean." She got up and went to the door. "Stop pulling jokes."

"I could hook you to up you know."

"What? You…. You're joking, right?" Leena said as she turned around to face the very bright face of one blonde pilot. "You're not joking, are you?"

" I never joke." Tatany answered as she swung an arm over Leena's shoulder. "Now, you go to town and have a good time while I set everything up here, got it?"

"But is Naomi that way?"

"We'll find out soon enough. So let's do this." She said as she fumbled around in her closet. "Ah hah, now you're going to take Leon and doc out on the town, got that?" Tatany said as she tossed something to Leena. "You can use that money to get you where you want to go."

"Where did you earn all of this."

"After I lost pops and Toby I became a bounty hunter, or a mercenary as some would call me at times. At least I got paid for my actions." Tatany's eyes were glazed over ad she was staring off into space. Leena made a thumping sound that struck her back into reality. "Well, you take that and you, Leon, and doc all go have a nice big family reunion, got that? I'll settle everything else around here."

"Ah sure." Leena said wearily as she opened the door. "See yah later Pearl." 

Soon the three Tauros' were gone and that left Tatany alone with Bit, Jaime, Brad, and Naomi. Tatany went running through the metal hover cargo looking for either Bit or Brad, hoping they could help in her plan. She was so busy looking that she didn't see the complete drop of that led to a fleet of stairs, well to late now. She let out a shriek as she toppled down the staircase and landed at the bottom all sore and busted up. "Are you ok there Tatany?" Tatany looked up and saw that she landed at Naomi's feet.

"Huh, yeah, just…..ouch." 

"That's your mistake for trying to stand up from that position, come on, I'll help yah get cleaned up." Naomi put an arm around Tatany's waist and practically carried her to the bathroom to find something to clean up some of her cuts and bruises. "You're have a hell of a time getting along with things around here aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"First Leena and the frying pan, than the nice fall to the floor earlier, and now you got in an argument with the stairs and lost. So what's next, you lose a fight with Jaime next?"

"Actually, she won that fight?" They heard someone croon out between laughs. "Poor Jaime was so embarrassed."

"Hello to you too Bit." Tatany ground out through clenched teeth as she watched the blonde pilot roll around on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he held his sides as tight as he could. "What are you laughing at already?"

"You and the stairs!" He cried out as she stood up and walked over to him. "I wonder how the stairs feel, you look like shit."

Tatany lost her mind than, she reached down and pulled the hysteric Bit up to face her. Bit stopped laughing when he noticed that she wasn't happy. "You want to try and say that again."

"Ummm…" Everyone could hear the sound of Bit's gulp as he swallowed. "I ummm, I think…"

"Or you can put him down now. He's not worth your time Tatany."

"Fine than. You get your way this time Brad. But next time Bit will die." She said as she dropped Bit and stepped over him and walked up to Brad. "And I have a business proposition for you too Brad dear."

"Oh really? And what would that be Tatany sweetie."

She suddenly got the most demonic smile on her face that even made Brad shudder. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him away from the others as fast as she could. "You, my dear Brad. You're going to help hook Leena up with a certain someone?"

"What. Hold on. Bit doesn't like Leena, there's no way I can arrange that, let alone you." He shrieked as he stopped abruptly.

"No, you Baka, not Bit!" She screamed back as she pulled him forward, after a minute of endless tugging on his arm, he reluctantly went with her. "I hope it's not me."

"Nope. Now shh." She ducked them both into her room and turned the brightly flushed Brad. "It's Naomi."

"WHAT?!"

TBC

Rain: Ha! I really am so evil. Sorry that this chapter is so late guys. I'm writing over 9 stories, and I have homework on top of that. Please Review, I literally live off of them. They're what keep the story going. Catch yah later. Me no own zoids. And kinda sorry that it's so short. I've been updating on my stories on Fictionpress.net that I haven't really thought of anything good to do in these. Some one throw me some good ideas please.


	5. The hook up Part I

Chapter 5: The hook up. Part I.

I'd like to thank Saturn Princess and Maelgwyn for their reviews, thanks guys.

"You want to do what?!" Brad screamed as he fell backwards onto Tatany's bed. "Are you telling me Leena likes her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Brad." Tatany said with glee as she walked over to her bed and looked down at Brad happily. "And I want to get them together. I made a promise to Leena that I would at least try." She towered over him and leaned on his knees smirking. "Come on, please Brad?" She pleaded.

He looked up into her eyes and smiled at her slight pout. "All right, I'll help, on one condition." 

"And that is?"

"I don't get in trouble for this. And you make me a cup of coffee." He said with a slight smirk. Tatany squealed and threw herself forward on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. She buried her face in the crook of his neck inhaling deeply. "Ok, I see that you're happy."

"Thank you!" She said again as she sat up on Brad. She looked down at the mercenary underneath her and just had to laugh. He gave a weird look and made a small whimper, Tatany heard him and looked back down into his deep blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Brad. It's just you don't strike me as the kind of guy who would want to be deceiving. That's all."

He growled slowly. "What?" She leaned forward and folded her arms across his chest so that her face was just and inch or two from his. "You kidding right?" He propped himself up with Tatany still sitting on him. "I'm more deceiving than you."

"Oh really. Would you like to prove that?" She leaned in a bit to the point that they were touching noses. "There is no way you are more deceiving than me." She smirked and got up. "Catch yah later boy." And walked out the door.

'Did she just do that!' His mind screamed as he stood up off of her bed and stared at the door. 'She did! She played with my mind!' "Oh she's gonna pay!" He stormed out the door and stopped halfway down the hall. He smelled something good. "I'll get her after I get some coffee." He walked to the kitchen and stopped when he got a whiff of something smelling overly delicious. "What's cooking Jaime?"

"For one, I'm not Jaime, and two, it's eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee. I got a little hungry." Someone said cheerfully from the sink. 

Brad turned to see the bright blonde pilot staring at him with bright blue eyes and a perfect smile. "You cook Tatany? When did this happen?"

"Hey, a bounty hunter has to make a living don't she?" She said as she sat two plates stacked with food down on the table. "Now eat, you are nothing but skin and bones."

"Didn't you say you were a little hungry? This could feed Bit, Leon, Jaime, and me and still there would be some left over." He choked as he stared at the heap of food in front of him. "Don't tell me you'll eat all of that."

"Of course not Brad. Some of its for us as well." Bit and Jaime entered the room and sat at the table. "Oh Tatany? Did you have too?"

"Bit, you don't get any. That's for Jaime and Naomi. I'm pretty sure it was you laughing at me earlier, was it not?" Tatany scoffed as she grabbed the plate out of Bit's hands. "Now apologize and you might get some."

"What!?" He screamed as she looked at him with that same gleeful smile. "You want me to apologize?"

"Oh just do it Bit! Do you want to eat or don't you?" Brad ground out as he looked from Bit to Tatany. "Before she kills you." 'Which I might not mind one bit Bit.'

"Fine… I apologize. You happy?" 

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry!" Bit screamed as he stood to face Tatany. "Can I eat now?"

"Yes Bit dear." Tatany smiled triumphantly as she set the plate down in front of him. "Sorry Bit. But I just couldn't help it. And by the way, can I talk to you for a bit Bit?

Brad looked up into her eyes and noticed she had something else on her mind. 'Does she like Bit, can that be possible? Oh gods, please no.'

Everyone finished their meal and Bit and Tatany left the room slowly. Not knowing Brad was slowly trailing behind. "So what do you want Tatany?"

"I need your help Bit."

"For?"

"Can you hook Brad and me up…please?" Bit's face went totally white. "Bit?"

"You like Brad!" He shouted as she clapped a hand over his mouth. She reluctantly let go though. He slowly nodded to her request. "Only on one occasion though."

"And that would be Bit?"

"Could you help hook me up with someone." He pleaded.

"And who would that be?"

TBC

I know I know, real short, but it works for me, so **sticks out tongue** NAH! Catch yah later people.


	6. The hook up part II

Chapter 5: The hook up, Part 2.

"Ahh come on Bit, who is it?" Tatany asked as she pulled his arm. Laughing at his blush. "Ok, who is she?"

His blush went even darker at that statement. "Umm, not a she Pearl, more like a he…"

Tatany couldn't suppress a scream. She shrieked so loud that Brad had to cover his ears. Poor Bit, having to be sitting right next to her. "Oh now you have to tell me!"

Bit started to mumble under his breath, hoping in a way to be heard, yet not be heard. "Jaime." He said quietly.

Tatany is going to have a very sore throat after this, yup, she screamed again. "JAIME! OH MY GODS HOW KAWAII!" She screamed as she tried to sit on her bed. 

Bit turned his face away from hers but turned back when he heard a loud thump and watching Tatany rub her backside. "You know, falling down the stairs was one thing, but falling off of your own bed?"

"Shut it Bit! So how am I going to get you and Jaime together exactly?" She asked as she stood back up.

"TATANY!!!!" A shrill voice from outside shrieked.

"Wasn't that Leena?" Bit asked as he looked at the door.

"I guess I better go see what I'm getting in trouble for. Catch yah later Bit." 

Tatany searched for a while until she found a very excited Leena in the kitchen. "Tatany, it's about time. I have great news!"

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"My brother likes you!"

"Huh?"

"Leon, he said that he likes you tonight. Isn't that great?"

"NO IT IS NOT!"

Tatany shuddered at the tone of the voice. 'No, not Harry, anyone but Larry.' She turned around to face the guy. 'NOOOOO IT'S LARRY!!!!!!"

"I refuse to let her go out with anyone. Tatany my love…"

"Leave her alone ass wipe." Duh du dun. Leon to the rescue. "She doesn't like you from what I can see."

"Leon, thank god." Leena breathed as she looked from her brother to Larry. "Wait a minute? How did you get in here anyway?"

"Through the air vents." Larry said happily. "Come on Ms. Pearl. I know a perfect restaurant…"

"Tatany, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Leon asked as he stepped in front of Larry. 

Tatany looked around noticing the audience they had gotten. Bit was staring and drooling over at Jaime, doc was shaking hands with non other than Harry. Brad was staring at Leon with rage in his eyes, than shot his gaze to Tatany. She jumped at the sudden look at thought that he had hated her all this time. 'Why would he glare at me, I didn't do anything wrong did I?' She than saw Larry inching ever closer to her. "Uhh. Umm, yes Leon. I will go out to dinner with you."

Brad mouth dropped and a fire in his belly started to burn. 'She said earlier that she liked me! Why is she going out on a date with him? Was she just saying that to secure her feelings? God! I need some coffee!' Brad stormed over to the coffeepot and poured him a steaming cup, than left abruptly. Bit in tow. "Go away Bit!" He growled as he picked up his pace.

"I won't! What's your problem?" Bit asked, not knowing Tatany had started to follow the two out. 

"That little bitch Tatany! That's who!"

Tatany's face fell completely as she heard Brad call her that. She slumped down to the floor and watched as her tears hit the metal. She turned to face a wall and threw her fist at it as hard as possible, breaking her hand in the process but not caring. She rose slowly and walked to the bathroom and found more gauze and gingerly wrapped her hand up. Naomi had found her by that time and asked her what was wrong. "Brad hates me. I'm supposed to go on a date with Leon, hook Jaime and Bit up, and ask you if you like Leena and hook you two up!" She screamed as she ran to her room and slammed the door. She sat down on her bed and slowly cried herself to sleep, not noticing Leon opening the door to check up on her.

'Brad, what have you done?'

TBC

I know, I know, real short, but I needed to end it someway. Well, R/R catch yah later.


	7. The hook up part III

Chapter 7: The hook up, part III

"Hey Tatany, you awake?" Naomi asked as she slowly stepped into Tatany's room. 

"Yes, What do you need?" Tatany had been in her room for two days now and still hadn't left, but she didn't mind. 

"Doc says there is something you need to see. Meet him in the hanger immediately."

Tatany rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up slowly, she could here the slight cracking of her tired bones. She scowled but rose to her feet and went to the hanger. There she met up with Doc and the whole crew, including Brad, whom she was avoiding with all her might. "What is it Doc?"

"This." Doc replied as he pointed a finger towards the ligers Com. Link. "WE got a anonymous message that mentioned you frequently. Any ideas?"

"May I see the message?"

"Of course. Jaime?"

"Right." Jaime nodded as he put the message onto the main computer screen. A young mans face showed up on the screen. He had amazing dark blue eyes and long blonde hair, which was plainly pulled back, though his bangs fell in whichever direction they wanted. Behind him was an older looking man, His gray hair and saddened blue eyes showed wisdom and weak health. Tatany's face went white and her jaw fell open as she looked up at the two pilots.

The message

****

We are called the flying tigers. WE are desperately searching for a young girl who would be around the age of eighteen… Her name is Tatany Pearl and we are in desperate need of finding her, she is the last of the Pearl line. If you have information regarding this young girl, please contact us at these coordinates. The young man held up a photo of a young blonde girl and sent a link of the coordinates. **Please, we are begging you to please find Tatany, she is our last hope!**

Tatany studied the coordinates for a split second and made a dart for her zoid. The rest of the crew in tow. "Tatany! Where in the name of fucking Zi do you think you are going?" Bit screamed as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What is the damned problem?"

"Let me go Bit! I know who those two pilots were! And I have to find them before the others do!" Tatany cried as she wriggled from his grasp and jumped into her helldiver. "I promise I'll be back." With that she fired up her boosters and left as fast as possible. 

"She isn't going alone!" Brad screamed as he jumped into the command wolf and shot after her, Bit following close behind. 

Tatany was having troubles controlling her zoid. Her right hand was broken so she couldn't grip the controls. She tried once more to grab hold of the controls but shrieked as a jolt of pain shot up her arm. "Damn you Brad!" She screamed as she threw on the autopilot and put the coordinates into the divers memory bank. Soon she made it to the coordinates and slowly searched the area. "This is where they said they would be, why aren't they not here?" She turned around to look behind and searched the mountain peaks in the back. 'Damn, I don't even know what I'm looking for.' 

Right than a zoid came out of a nearby cave and stumbled closer to her and the diver. The zoid was an old hell cat, and it looked very beat up. Tatany started to move towards the zoid until a bright light shot out from there left and hit the hell cat full force, practically putting it out of commission. She turned around to face the shooter. She saw a black gun sniper sitting atop one of the cliffs, ready to fire… At her!

Tatany knew she had time to react and counter the opposing zoid, but her hand wouldn't allow it. She was piloting to sloppily to be able to move. Right than the gun sniper fired not one, but four blazing bullets in her direction. She tried desperately to get her shield up, but not succeeding, so she tried the next best thing. She pointed her double barrel rifle at the bullets, hoping she could shoot them before they shot her. She aimed carefully and hit the first two dead on. But wasn't fast enough to stop the other two.

Right when they were about to hit her they were swiftly knocked away by a swipe of a golden claw. She than heard Bit's voice scream "STRIKE LAZER CLAW!" AS the Liger Zero went straight for the opposing Gun sniper, totally ruining it. "Thank you Bit."

She said quietly as she gingerly rubbed her hand and opened her cockpit. She jumped down to the ground and walked over to the fallen hell cat. 

"Tatany, what are you doing? And why did you come out here alone?" Brads voice screamed as she saw him jump out of the command wolf. "You could have been killed."

"It's better than having to deal with someone who hates your guts, now don't you think?" She said, venom and sarcasm dripping from her every word.

She finished her trek to the fallen zoid and opened the cockpit. She looked the first pilot over carefully. The young blonde. He was unconscious, but breathing. The older man wasn't so lucky. The bullet had pretty much blown out the whole side of the zoid, and flying pieces of metal had lodged themselves in the mans head, his head was oozing crimson blood. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she stared at the older man, she wanted to cry but bit back her tears as she turned back to the younger man.

She kneeled down next to him and tried to wake him. After a few minutes his body stirred and his eyes opened slowly. Tatany was full of relief to see him awake, but he wasn't happy to see her. He started to fumble around in his jacket until he found something solid and metal, he hastily pulled it out and pointed at Tatany. The object was pistol, loaded and ready to blow anyone's head off. He was shaking so hard he couldn't aim properly, but fired anyway. 

Bit and Brad turned when they heard the loud crack of a gun going off, and Tatany's body falling to the ground from the side of the cockpit. "Why Toby?" Was the last thing she said before she fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

So? What do you guys think, you have got to tell me in ur reviews, I ever so await them. Catch yah alter, and much thank to the reviewers.

Lester: You can't kill me, if you did, you wouldn't get anymore chaps to this story, did you ever think of that?

MaelGwyn: You're right, we do web some big weaves huh? Well, I like how that chap turned out, and I see you do too.

Saturn Princess: See, told you I would update soon, just like I promised.

And Kenshin: Thank you so much for reviewing, glad to see you like my story, I'll keep you posted for updates, along with everyone else, catch yah later.

The demon Rain (Raven)


	8. Brother Dear!

Chapter 8: Brother dear.

Tatany groaned as she opened her eyes, only to shut them again as she came face to face with a blinding light. She groaned again as she groggily opened her eyes. "Tatany? Hey guys. She's waking up. Look." She heard someone cry. "See, see, she's awake."

"Gah. Where am I?" She asked as she tried to sit up, but in the end failed miserably. "Why am I so sore?"

"Don't move so much Tatany." Bit said slowly as he helped into a sitting position. "You've been out for over four days. I never thought someone could sleep that much."

"Tell me what happened." She whispered as she looked at the bandages covering her chest and stomach. "Why do I look like a mummy?"

"Because you were shot. That's why." Leena popped up as her and Naomi stepped into the white room, holding hands. "Glad to see you survived. You lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound. Brad refuses to come out of his room, and the guy who shot you wants to talk to you."

"Where is he?"

"Who, the ass who shot you or Brad?" Bit asked awkwardly. 

"The supposed ass who shot me. I would like to talk to him right now, I'll talk to Brad tonight."

"I'll go get him." Leena volunteered. "You know what Pearl, he looks a great deal like you."

"Thanks." She replied warily. "Now can you go get him?"

"Yeah. Come on everyone. Might as well give them some privacy eh." She said, tilting her head to one side and smiling. "Let's go. He'll be with you in a minute Tatany."

"Alright." Tatany looked up at a happily smiling Naomi. "Hey Fluegal, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." She replied as she sat in a nearby chair. "I'll catch up with you in a sec, k Leena?"

"Sure, no problem." Leena and the others left the room.

"So."

"So what?" Naomi asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I see you and Leena are somewhat close." She said, slightly smirking. "Did my near-death experience work a little love magic or what?"

"You could say that. But ever since than Brad won't leave his room. And Bit now won't go near Jaime. And Leon is drooling over this new guy who shot you. He says, and I quote. "He may be the shooter. But he is drop dead gorgeous.""

"Guess I have another hook up on my hands. Hey, he's here."

"I'll leave you two be. Catch yah later." 

"Bye." Naomi walked out the door, letting in the tall blonde. "Hello. What do you want to say?"

"Oh don't act so naïve Tat. You know who I am." He boasted as he sat down next to her. "So how are you feeling?"

"Well Toby. I've been shot through the ribs, I find out the person that I thought was dead, is sitting on front of me like a walking ghost. And I was the first to see pops after the scavengers shot your zoid and all the loose parts had just happened to be lodged into his brain. How do you think I feel?" It was more of a statement, not a question.

"Hey! It wasn't me who ran off with our only zoid! My dear little sister!"

"Well. Would you rather the scavengers would have gotten their grubby hands on the diver and turn it into a weapon of mass destruction?"

"No, but you should have stayed with us! Instead of running off and becoming a lightheaded, arrogant, egotistical, pompous, old windbag of a bounty hunter!"

"Least the scavengers weren't always on my tail! I was completely free for those four years! Now you're back and they're after me once more! Now, since you never told me this back then because I was too young, why not tell me now. Why are they after the diver and me? Can you tell me now, since pops isn't here to say, 'She's way too young to understand right now.' And I was fourteen than. I'm eighteen and I still don't know!"

"I guess." He said, running a sullen hand through his hair, Toby leaned back and began his story. "Tatany, you are a very special girl. A klutz yes, but special." She made a sour face at being called a klutz, but it faded quickly, her motioning for him to continue. "Well, you see, Tatany, you aren't one of us. You're an android, built a certain way, you'll be used for destruction if the scavengers get a hold of you and your body."

"I'm a… an android, but how? I look completely human, I have blood and organs just like everyone else."

"When you were two, the scavengers came through our camp and destroyed everything in their path." He paused for a moment to reflect. "They tried to kill you, and almost succeeded if it had not been for pops and the commander of the scavengers. They placed certain machines in your body that will control you if the scavengers get a hold of you. Those machines are in your brain."

"My brain, they are in my head!" She screamed. "You just let them use me as a test subject or something?"

"Well, yes, in a way. But it saved your life, and that's all that mattered to us. But later we found out that they wanted you for mass destruction, so we ran to keep you safe. We found out that they gave you special powers that only you can master if you try. You're a telepath, and telekinetic. Look at that glass on the table. Try to move it."

Tatany glared at her brother for a split moment then moved her gaze to the glass. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." She concentrated for awhile till she saw the glass move she dug deeper in her thoughts till she stuck a nerve and the glass flew into her hand. "Did I just… did I just do that?"

"Yes Tatany."

"Ummm." She put her legs on the floor and wined in pain as she stood up. "I have to go see Brad. This is just to creepy for me to deal with right now."

"But Tatany!"

"No, I'll figure this out later. But I need to talk to Brad. Oh, and that Leon guy likes you."

"What?"

TBC


	9. Brad, oh please talk to me!

Chapter 9: Brad, oh please talk to me

Tatany walked around the, now what she called, metal labrynth, as she tried to collect her barings and find Brad's room. "This is taking longer then I would have hoped dammit"

"Did you get lost" A deep voice brought her from her ranting. She jolted and turned around, to stare at Leon, who was smirking at her widly.

"No, someone just moved Brad's room." She sighed. "Here's your sign." (Tell me where that's from and I will give you a cookie and personal graditude of thanks on the next chapter.)

"You walked past it about ten seconds ago." He pointed towards a steel door behind him. "That's it."

"Thanks for nothing Leon." She stalked past him, heading for said room.

"Hey, where's the trigger happy gunmen? He wasn't in his room."

"That trigger happy gunmen is my brother. His name is Toby. And he should be in my room still. Probably sitting on his thumbs thinking shit over in his head." She quirked a crooked smile before saying one last thing before knocking on Brad's door. "Maybe you should take him out to dinner instead."

His eyebrow's shot up into his hairline before a smiled faintly. "That girl never misses a beat. And she hasn't even been here for two weeks."

Tatany knocked on the door lightly as Leon walked away. Recieving no answer she knocked a little louder. Still nothing. "Dammit all to hell." She turned to door knob to find it locked. "Why am I not surprised." She knocked again. "Brad! Open up already. It's me, Tat. Come on" Still nothing. "I hate this."

She fumbled around in her pockets for anything useful to her. A toothpick, fifty-three cents, and a hairpin. She smiled before going at picking Brad's lock with the hairpin. She almost had when the door flew open. Her flying into the room with enough force to smack her into a pair of wet, bare legs. She looked up before turning her face back down to the floor, cheeks as red as a tomato's skin.

Brad was in nothing but a towel, and she was on her knees in front of him, and had looked up, up his towel that is. And that left nothing but truth to her imagination. Brad was well endowed, that is all there was to it. "Uhh, umm, hi Brad. Is that the reason why you didn't answer the door, because you were in the shower"

"Of course." He glared lightly. "Were you just picking my lock Pearl"

"Uhh, well, I was sorta, umm, worried about you becauseeveryonesaidyouhadn'tleftyourroomforlikedaysandIwant'dtocheckonyou" She rushed out as quickly as she could, recieving a dumb look from Brad.

"Come again"

"I was worried about you because everyoen was saying you hadn't left your room for days and I came to check up on you." She replied, still eyeing the ground since Brad was still right above her in all his barely covered by a towel glory.

He backed away from her and sat down on his bed, givign her a chance to stand up, still blushing like mad, until a shapr pain in hre side brought her back to her knees with a cry. "Tatany" He ran to her side, losing his towel in his hurry, and grasped her shoulders. "Tatany, what's wrong"

"N-nothing, I'm fine." She smiled lightly. "I am just a klutz, just like my brother said."

"Yes you are." He smiled.

TBC

Woohoo! I updated!


	10. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


End file.
